I Will Fly Away
by crazydaisy1321
Summary: Paisley O'Malley has a normal life. She is traveling to Europe on a school trip. What will happen when the Jonas Brothers show up to travel with her? Will friendships form? And most importantly, what will happen when they return? Jonas Brothers story. R


Mkay. So my name is Jordan and my friend, whom I don't think wants to be named, LofGreenH20Polo, and I are writing this story.  
Its sort of my first story so give it a chance OK?

_Character Background:  
Paisley Anne O'Malley is 14 years old and has voluminous, wavy blonde hair, with gorgeous natural highlights. She has soft green eyes, and a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose. (Kind of looks like Blake Lively combined with Cheyenne Kimball) Paisley is always curious, loves to read, and plays piano, flute, and sings. She is a total computer whiz, and most of all: obsessed with the Jonas Brothers._

Chapter One  
Paisley's POV

My fingers flew over the keys. Dancing and curling over and under, as I played my most challenging piece, Solfeggieto by CPE Bach. Piano- it's my sanctuary. It's where I can just sit down and think. I have to practice for at least 30 minutes each night, but often I practice longer. I have actually practiced until my fingers have bled before. At the moment, I was thinking about how wonderful my trip would be.

I was getting ready to board a plane and go on a twelve day tour of Europe with my school. My most favorite teacher, Mr. Torres was one of the chaperones. The timer rang, signaling that my practice was over. I got ready to go to my school, where we were meeting to leave for the airport. I straightened my piano books and closed the cover. I crouched down to the small bed that my adorable dog, Tiger Lily, was lounging in. I kissed her on her forehead as she licked my cheek.

My parents and I left our house for the school, where we would wait for all of the kids to arrive with their families.We would say our goodbyes, and then we would go to McCarran International Airport together in a shuttle bus.

When a gigantic bus, that obviously wasn't our shuttle, pulled into the lot, I couldn't help but think of my favorite band, the Jonas Brothers. I had seen them for the first time in concert last month. It was amazing. My favorite brother is Nick- I seriously plan on being Mrs. Jonas someday. I even have our kids' names picked out- Jacqueline and Jarrett.

My parents snapped me out of my trance to say their tearful goodbyes. "Oh, Paize! We're gonna miss you so much! Be a good girl!" I boarded the shuttle taking us to the airport.

Joe's POV  
Meanwhile on the shuttle...

My brothers and I were debating on who would sit together on the cramped shuttle to the airport. We were going to Europe with a bunch of school kids. Nick ended up with Kevin. Kev told me to go sit next to the girl by the window. Let's get this over with.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked the girl.  
"Uh... no." It took her forever to find her voice. I looked at her with my head tilted to the side, like I always do when I am confused, and sat down slowly.

"You're Joe Jonas! And that's Kevin and Nick! Wow!" The girl got excited. Oh crap. 12 days overseas with a crazy fan and no bodyguard. "Yeah..." I answered her. "What are **you** doing on a rinky-dink school trip to Europe?" She asked in disbelief.

"Long story. Well, we were going to Europe as a family, but a negotiational issue came up about our new TV show, and our dad had to stay home to fix it. Our uncle knows Mr. Torres from college, and he suggested we come on the school trip instead, so here I am! Isn't that fantastilistic?" I explained to the girl, who couldn't be older than Nick.

"Yeah! That's awesome. I'm Paisley, by the way." She stuck out her hand. "That's an unusual name, never heard that one out of all of our fans." I was warming up to this girl. She was quite pretty.

The shuttle lurched forward and we were off to the airport. Mr. Torres gave us the rundown on the flight schedules,and told us that we had to get sleep on the plane, because as soon as we arrived we had to take a walking tour of London. We arrived at the airport, got checked in, went through security (Why, oh, why couldn't we be flying first class and skip the security lines?) Finally we boarded the plane.

Thank goodness, it was a nonstop flight to London Gatwick Airport. Layovers are just the pits. Honestly, I don't really see a reason to go on this trip, especially since we've already toured here, but Uncle Josh says that it would be a "great learning experience" since we didn't get to sightsee the last time we were here, and that we would learn a lot of history about the United Kingdom and France. Apparently, we are going with the Travel Club, and they have been having meetings all year long, to learn the language, currency, and planning things.

From what Mr. Torres told Uncle Josh, we will be seeing London first, then Normandy, France; St. Malo, France; Paris, and then Amsterdam in the Netherlands. Did I mention we have to wear matching shirts and backpacks every day? I bet no Travel Club member is pairing the shirts with gold skinny jeans.  
Now back to real time. My brothers and I argued again about the seating arrangement when we got on the plane, because the seats were in twos. "I don't want to sit by Kevin! He snores! Joe can sleep through anything. I'll sit next to the girl. " Nick said. At first, Paisley had a stricken look on her face, almost like she was something to be bargained for, but then she brightened. I wonder if she likes Nick or something...

_So will Paize get her guy? _

Review More Chapters :)

_I really am going to Europe this summer with my Travel Club and we really are going to all of those places. Who knows maybe the JB will show up? :) Peace out. 3 Jordan_

PS. Sorry So Short


End file.
